1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a belt skew correction controlling method including displacing the angle of a skew correcting roller, a belt transportation device having the skew correcting roller, and a recording apparatus.
2. Related Art
In descriptions here, in recording apparatuses, an ink jet printer, a wire dot printer, a laser printer, a line printer, a copier, a facsimile machine, a printing apparatus, and the like are included.
Generally, as disclosed in Japanese Patent No. 3,082,452 and JP-A-2002-287527, belt transportation devices include a driving roller, a driven roller, an endless belt, and an inclination roller. Among these, the endless belt is wound around the driving roller, the driven roller, and the inclination roller. In addition, in the belt transportation devices, a sensor is configured to detect the position of the endless belt in the width direction over the entire peripheral face of the edge of the endless belt. In addition, it is configured that skew of the endless belt is controlled by displacing the direction of the inclination roller based on the detected position. Accordingly, the position of the endless belt in the width direction can be placed within a range to some degree.
However, the belt transportation device disclosed in Japanese Patent No. 3,082,452 is configured such that an inclination unit of the inclination roller is driven all the time. Accordingly, the skew speed of the endless belt varies, and accordingly, vibration in the width direction occurs. For example, in a recording apparatus, there is a problem that the precision of recording is decreased.
In addition, the belt transportation device disclosed in JP-A-2002-287527 is configured such that the inclination unit of the inclination roller is driven for correcting the position of the endless belt only. In addition, when the position of the endless belt is deviated much from a reference position located on the center in the width direction, the inclination roller is inclined much by the inclination unit. Accordingly, the position of the endless belt can approach the reference position. However, there is a problem that the skew speed becomes very high. In such a case, there is a problem that the precision of recording is decreased.